I love you, dammit I love you!
by myonlysaga
Summary: Bella finally realizes she wants to marry Edward. How will she tell him about his decision on his birthday? My first fanfic ever so please r&r!


BPOV

It was almost Edward's birthday and I haven't got a clue on what to give him. I mean what could you give to a hundred year old vampire who has everything, so now I am trying to figure out what to get him. It has only been a week since I found out about his birthday thanks to Alice. Apparently he didn't want to make a big fuzz about it.

Just then two cold arms wrapped around me. "Hello love," Edward breathed into my ear.

"Hey I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," I mused. He was supposed to go hunting with Emmet and Jasper.

"I was but I missed you too much," he said placing us on the bed while kissing my hair. My breathing accelerated which caused him to chuckle.

"You are so adorable, I wish you were mine." His statement confused me. I was already his.

"What are you talking about? I'm already yours." I said.

"Not legally, or not yet anyway. You haven't agreed to marry me," his face looked sad as he answered.

I let out a big sigh. Ever since Edward told me about his condition I've been worrying about it. Not that I wouldn't want to marry him, I wouldn't want anything else but not now though. I'm not ready yet.

"Edward even thought we're not married it's pretty obvious that I belong to you. We don't need to get married for it to be true. We love each other and that's all that matters." I told him.

"You're right I don't need any more proof to know that you love me considering everything we've been through. I'm sorry to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it, I love you," I said.

"I love you to Bella. More than you will ever know." He said looking at me with loving eyes.

I kissed him then cuddled into his arms letting sleep take over me.

* * *

"Edward! Please don't leave me again!"

"You're not good for me"

"No! You promised you'd never leave again!"

"Bella, you're not good for me! You never were and you never will be!"

"No!" I screamed sitting straight up. _Just a dream, he loves you, he promised you. _Then I realized I wasn't alone. Edward was there trying to calm me down.

"Shh Bella I'm here no need to cry," he cooed soothing me.

"Edward, I had a dream that you…you said I'm not good for you," I sobbed pulling me closer to him. I looked up at his face and saw his tortured expression.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those to you before. You are the best thing that ever came to my life. I love you for God's sake! I will always be here for you," he told me.

"It's ok Edward the important thing is that you're here now and that's all that matters. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Yeah right I'm pretty sure I love you more than you love me," I teased.

"Oh but I do my beautiful girl."

"I love you more than you love me Edward and I swear, one day I will prove it to you."

"You do that but right now we need to get ready for school, it's almost eight," he told me. Edward kissed my forehead just before he got out of the window to change. I got my toiletry bag and change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

As I had my shower, I contemplated on the little debate Edward and I had. I know I love him more than he loves me and I can prove it. I've decided that I would accept his proposal to me. I am more than sure that Edward loves me and I wouldn't want anyone to spend forever with but him. He brings happiness to my life and I couldn't be anymore grateful to have him in my life.

I hurried getting ready for school to talk to the one person I needed to put my plan into action-Alice.

When I arrived to school Alice and Edward were already there waiting for me. I got out of the car and was greeted by my boyfriend.

"Good morning sweetheart, miss me?" Edward joked as leaned toward to kiss me. I could see he was in a good mood 'cause I could feel his lips form to a smile.

"Always," I answered as I pulled away to breath.

"Mmm well that's a very good thing," he said as he kissed me again. We only got to kiss for like two seconds before Alice interrupted us.

"Ahem, I believe you have something to tell me Bella," she said impatient. Apparently she already saw what I've planned.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I pulled away from Edward's arms which made him put on this cute pouty face. "Don't worry Edward, I'll be back," I laughed.

"You better!" he said letting me go.

Alice dragged me to the very back of the school excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Bella I am so happy for you. I already saw your plan and I want to tell you that everything is set. I've told Jazz and Emmet to go hunting with Edward as a sort of celebration for his birthday while we get ready and don't worry no one knows except me." Wow she really wanted to be part of this I couldn't help but hug her.

"Oh thank you Alice you don't know how much this means to me! I shrieked.

"No problem sis I am with you all the way," she hugged me back.

For the past days Alice and I were busy preparing for my surprise for Edward. I decided to do it on his birthday so I wouldn't have to wait that long. I am actually excited for this to happen. On the day of Edward's birthday everything was ready. He, Jasper and Emmet

Were out hunting which gave me and Alice time to prepare the house. It was decorated with a lot of flowers, freesia of course which was Edward's favorite flower. I was wearing a sleeveless blue dress with white flats and my hair was done as a high ponytail with some strands hanging down. All we needed was to wait.

EPOV

My brothers and I were running towards the house from our hunting trip for my birthday. I didn't tell my Bella because I didn't want her to make a big fuzz about it. We were at the house now but then I noticed that I was alone. The house was dark, only candles were giving light to it. I told Alice I didn't want a party. I went inside to endure the moment.

As I went inside I smelled the most wonderful scent ever which only meant one thing, Bella was here. I saw here on top of the staircase descending to me. She was so beautiful I couldn't help but stare. As she neared me I got back to reality.

"Bella I-'" I was caught of by Bella putting one finger to my lips. She was looking at me with such those beautiful brown eyes filled with passion and love. Before I new it she was sliding down to one knee which alarmed me. What is she doing she got my hand then spoke

"I love the way you dazzle me when I'm mad at you making me ok. I love the way you catch me every time I trip. I love that you manage to keep up with me even when I'm slow. I love the way you wrap your arms around me and the way you take my worries away with one single breath. I love everything about you Edward and I couldn't see myself with anyone but you forever. I love you with everything that I am. You opened my eyes to a new life and I couldn't be anymore grateful to have you in my life so," she took a deep breath and continued. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will you marry me."

I couldn't be any happier than this. She actually proposed to me! God I love this woman so much.

"Yes!" I said as I took her in my arms and kissed her with so much passion. I kissed her everywhere until I set her to the ground and got a hold of myself. The things this woman did to me.

"Edward I love you," she told me.

"I love you to Bella." I said then I bolted upstairs to get the ring my mother gave me.

"This ring was my mother's but I want you to have it now," I slid to one knee making this moment right.

"Isabella Swan…I love you, dammit I love you! I love you so much it makes me want to sing to the world my affection towards you," I was jumping now I couldn't hold my happiness." Will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?"

"Of course Edward I mean I did ask you first" she said.

I slid the ring on her middle finger of her left hand.

"Only you Bella." I said hugging her.

This was really happening wasn't it? Bella and I are going to get married. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this happiness, to have someone like Bella love a monster like me but I know one thing though, I love her, dammit I love her.


End file.
